starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Quinlan Vos
Quinlan Vos was a Kiffar (Human) Jedi Master in the Jedi Order and a General in the Republic Army during the Separatist Civil War. He hailed from the planet Kiffu in the Inner Rim Territories. With long, often dreadlocked hair and a band of pale yellow and black paint across his upper face, Vos was gifted with psychometric powers which allowed him to "read memories" from inanimate objects through physical contact. Vos had an ongoing struggle with the dark side of the Force, particularly after he sustained recurrent amnesia after he overdosed on an illegal drug administered by an enemy shortly after the Battle of Naboo. He was a prominent participant in the Civil War, one of the few survivors of the Great Jedi Purge and, with his lover Khaleen Hentz, conceived a son named Korto Vos. Biography Early life Quinlan Vos was the son of Quian and Pethros Vos, members of Clan Vos, the rulers of Vos's homeworld, Kiffu. Vos was born with psychometric powers, and thus destined to become a Guardian like his parents. Most Kiffar had psychometric ability to some degree, but Vos's latent ability with the Force enhanced his own, and he was considered by many to be the best exemplar of the ability that had ever been seen. Initially, Vos's people were unwilling to give him up to the Jedi Order, as that would require him to relocate to Coruscant, cutting him off from his homeworld. As a compromise, Jedi Watchman Tholme agreed to train Vos initially on Kiffu. This changed when both of Vos's parents were murdered by Anzati and Vos's aunt, Tinté Vos, forced him to use his abilities to read the memories implanted in his deceased mother's medallion. Vos screamed for days on end, and only Tholme was able to calm the boy. Knowing that he would never be safe on his homeworld now that his aunt was ruler, Tholme took the boy to the Jedi, and he entered into regular Jedi training. Padawan As a youngling, he trained alongside other Jedi hopefuls such as Garen Muln, Bant Eerin, Shylar, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vos trained as a Jedi under Jedi Master Tholme. When he was a ten years old, Vos was responsible for saving the nine year old Aayla Secura during a mission to Ryloth with Master Tholme. Vos immediately felt a strong connection to Secura (who was being concealed amongst slaves for her protection) through the Force. Sensing she was in danger, Vos rushed to her rescue. Vos was able to communicate with Secura through the Force and together they defeated a rampaging wampa. Vos persuaded Master Tholme to test Secura on Coruscant for Jedi training where she passed the tests. As a young apprentice, he fought beside his master in the Stark Hyperspace War, where he became close friends with fellow Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. When the war was over, Tholme went away for a while, leaving Vos with Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn on Ragoon VI. While trying to show off each other with different moves, Vos accidentally tumbled into the water. Kenobi jumped in and they were saved by Jinn. Also during his apprenticeship, he had a romantic relationship with fellow Padawan Shylar, although they eventually ended it. This relationship would come back to haunt Vos during the Clone Wars. It is known that in 6 BJP, Vos was in Mos Espa on Tatooine on an undercover mission, at the same time Master Qui-Gon Jinn found himself temporarily stranded there. Vos later mused that, had he been aware of Jinn's plight, he would have undoubtedly aided him in reaching Coruscant. Amnesia Vilmarh Grahrk A year after the Invasion of Naboo, Vos suddenly found himself inside of a burning building on Nar Shaddaa, with no memory of who or where he was, nor what he had been doing. He was able to escape to the roof, encountering a small group of bounty hunters upon doing so. Acting instinctively, he Force pushed them off the edge, sending them to their deaths. Diving into one of Nar Shaddaa's many dark alleys, Vos encountered Vilmarh Grahrk, a Devaronian smuggler. Using a commandeered speeder bike, the two managed to find a place to hide, avoiding assassins at every turn. Villie, as he liked to be called, explained to Vos that the local criminals had made bets based on how long Vos would survive on Nar Shaddaa, knowing of his Jedi origins and his amnesia. Once they were safe, Villie put his blaster to Vos's head and pulled the trigger, but it turned out that Vos had switched the weapon's power cell while using it against enemies on Villie's speeder. Vos kicked Grahrk to the ground and, after grabbing the blaster and switching its power cell once again, demanded Grahrk tell him everything he knew, or he would kill him. Before he could do so, two beings carrying lightsabers walked into the room, claiming to be Jedi. Grahrk told him that they were in fact "bad boys," and with that the two attacked. Vos instantly killed one with Villie's blaster, then grabbed his downed opponent's green lightsaber. As it touched his hand, visions suddenly flowed through his mind, including that of, Aayla Secura, and his own name. With a great deal of his power returned to him, he quickly killed the other lightsaber-wielding foe, a Gotal. Villie revealed that, while Vos was killing the fake Jedi, he had made a new bet: that he would get off Nar Shaddaa alive. After being convinced to go with Grahrk, Vos grabbed the other lightsaber which he could sense belonged to Secura. With that, the two began their trek off the Smuggler's Moon. Leaving Nar Shaddaa On the way, Vos encountered more intense visions; of Tatooine, Bib Fortuna, Tinté Vos, and glitteryll, primarily. After learning Grahrk knew of Bib Fortuna and his possible whereabouts, Vos quickly convinced him to help find the Twi'lek and, knowing they could never leave the moon until doing so, Grahrk agreed. Vos and Grahrk located the Twi'lek, and the Jedi asked Fortuna aggressively what glitteryll was. Bib only revealed that "someone in a high position on Coruscant" was behind it all before a group of guards burst into the room. Vos and Grahrk quickly dispatched the guards, though Fortuna was able to escape during the melee. After the emergence of a droideka, the two escaped through a window, stealing Bib Fortuna's parked speeder, and immediately made their way to Grahrk's ship, the Inferno. Upon arriving to the ship's docking bay, Vos discovered Grahrk had failed to mention he lost the ship in his recent betting on Vos's possible demise, so the ship now had security droids surrounding it, conveniently forcing Vos to help Grahrk regain his ship. Upon entering the ship, Vos and Grahrk were not allowed to take off due to the Inferno onboard navigation droid, NT 600, correctly claiming that Grahrk was no longer the owner. With annoyed bounty hunters and gamblers fast approaching, Vos quickly told the droid that activating the ship's shields would "protect the new owner's investment." Agreeing with this logic, NT activated the shields, though they began deteriorating instantly due to an ion cannon-wielding bounty hunter firing upon it. A Quarren named Gorzima suddenly came on-screen, accusing Villie of stealing back the Inferno. Vilmarh promised that he would simply fly the Inferno off-planet, collecting his soon-to-be winnings due to Vos escaping Nar Shaddaa, and allowing himself to buy the Inferno back. Gorzima disagreed, but Vos was able to persuade him, allowing the two to fly away from Nar Shaddaa. Grahrk transferred his new-found credits to Gorzima once out of the atmosphere. With Vos not being sure where to go next to fill out his memory a bit more, Grahrk reasoned that the best place would be where he was born. So, NT 600 scanned the Jedi and discovered that he was a Kiffar from the planet Kiffu. After granting him transport to his homeworld, Grahrk stayed behind on the Inferno, allowing Vos to seek out his past, and perhaps learn a little more about himself. On his home planet, Vos met with his aunt, Tinté Vos, the Sheyf of Kiffu and Kiffex. Though she shunned the Jedi, as well as Quinlan Vos's friend Aayla Secura, she told him that a few weeks ago he and Secura had come to Kiffu to learn of a drug called glitteryll. She said that it was a combination of glitterstim and ryll, that the Corporate Sector Authority was interested in it, and that he and Secura had investigated the matter on Nar Shaddaa and Tatooine. She also echoed Bib Fortuna's statement on Nar Shaddaa that someone high up on Coruscant was behind it all. She told him to go to Ryloth to seek information, and his friend. Seeking Aayla Secura Once on Ryloth, Vos and Grahrk were met by Asanté Vos, a fellow Female Kiffar and Quinlan's cousin. Vos didn't recognize her, and, after a brief moment of disappointment, Asanté brought him to Pol Secura, a Twi'lek chieftain on Ryloth and uncle of Aayla Secura. Vos explained his situation to Pol, who said that, last time Vos and Aayla Secura came to Ryloth, they found nothing in their investigation and went to Kessel, the place of origin for glitterstim, one half of gliteryll's components. Weary from his ordeal on Nar Shaddaa, Vos stayed the night at Secura's residence. When he awoke, he was contacted via hologram by Vilmarh Grahrk, who told him to meet him by the Rock Gardens. Upon arrival, Vos was confronted by another Devaronian, Holmar Grahrk, Villie's cousin. Holmar was quickly shot down by the approaching Villie, who told Vos that he had recently made another bet that he would get off Ryloth alive. Vos wasn't ready to leave just then, and the two investigated a nearby cave, Vos picking up traces of his and Secura's visit there. When they arrived, the two found a mass web of giant spider eggs; the kind found normally on Kessel, and used to make glitterstim. They were soon attacked by a group of hatched spiders, resulting in Grahrk being knocked down a pit, though he was able to survive by landing on a spider web. All of a sudden, Asanté Vos walked in wielding a blaster, and shot Vos in the back. She explained that he and Secura had gotten too deep into the glitteryll situation, and that she and Pol Secura had overdosed them with glitteryll to wipe their memories, in the process protecting them from higher-ups behind the scenes. As she prepared to kill Vos, pulling her blaster up to his head, she was stabbed from behind by the mother spider. With a recovered Villie's help, Vos was able to kill the spider and, with his new information, decided to visit Pol Secura once more. Vos and Grahrk barged into Pol Secura's quarters overlooking the caves of Ryloth, aggressively demanding to know where Jedi Secura was. Pol fearfully revealed that she was now one of his servants, motioning to her, mere meters away. Vos introduced himself and asked if she remembered him, but she didn't. He handed her the lightsaber and encouraged her to ignite it, but even when she did, she recalled nothing. Vos threateningly asked Pol Secura what he had done to her, and he explained that she had to be given more glitteryll every day to suppress her Jedi memories. Vos interrogated Pol Secura with Force lightning, demanding to know who was behind selling the drugs to the Corporate Sector. After suffering much pain, Pol Secura yelled that it was Chom Frey Kaa, a Senator from Ryloth. As Vos prepared to kill him, Aayla Secura instinctively Force-pushed them both off the ledge, leaving Vos hanging on the edge and sending Pol Secura plummeting to a stone platform, killing him. As Jedi Secura rushed to her uncle, Grahrk pulled Vos up, explaining to him that going after Aayla Secura would be useless, because to her he was nothing more than the man who made her kill her uncle. Vos reluctantly agreed, and the two made their way back to the Inferno, flying out of the atmosphere. Confronting Chom Frey Kaa Soon after entering outer space, Vos and Grahrk were contacted via hologram by Jedi Master Mace Windu, who said that he had learned of Vos' memory loss from Tinté Vos, as well as his assassination of Pol Secura on Ryloth, and that he was to come back to Coruscant for retraining immediately. Vos cut off the transmission and, against Grahrk's cautioning, decided to go to Coruscant to find Chom Frey Kaa. Landing in the underbelly of Galactic City, Vos displayed unsureness as to where to find Kaa. Without warning, Grahrk shot Vos in the back, presumably with a stun blaster. When the Jedi awoke, he found himself handcuffed, laying next to Chom Frey Kaa, a large white Twi'lek, and Vilmarh Grahrk. Kaa revealed that in fact Grahrk was the one who transported the spider eggs from Kessel to Ryloth in the first place, and that he also brought Vos from Ryloth to Nar Shaddaa after his memory wiping. Grahrk however made his third betrayal of the day, tossing Vos's lightsaber to him, allowing him to unshackle himself and destroy the Twi'lek's battle droid guards. As Vos prepared to kill the Senator, he was interrupted by Master Mace Windu, who told Vos that to kill him would be to succumb to the dark side of the Force. Vos was disobedient, not willing to let Kaa survive. After a brief lightsaber duel between the two, Master Windu, with his pacifism, was able to make Vos see the error in his actions, and Vos pledged himself to the Jedi Order's retraining, with only one request: that Aayla be retrieved from Ryloth and taught the same. Shortly afyer, Vos and Secura, for their selfless actions on Kintan, were formally given the title of Jedi Knight, in the presence of the High Council and Tholme. After the ceremony, Vos promised Secura she would never have to walk the path of a Jedi Knight alone, for he would always be at her side. The two then admitted their true feelings for one another, and thus began a relationship. Unbeknownst to those involved, the entire debacle had been engineered by Dantius Palpatine, who aimed to bring Vos to the dark side as a new acolyte. However, even though Vos returned to the light side, Palpatine recognized how close he had come, and that in the future he would be even more at risk of falling. From Padawan to Knight Wayward Jedi Vos soon found himself in the midst of a dangerous adventure yet again after a number of bounties were posted on his life. A group of bounty hunters tracked Vos to Ord Mantell, though they underestimated the Jedi's skills, to their misfortune. Even so, it took the timely arrival of Aayla Secura to save him, though his former Padawan had come with dire news. Tholme was missing, after pursuing Tsyr and Bok, the father-son pair of Morgukai warriors who had abducted Nat Secura, prime heir to Clan Secura. Vos agreed to help Jedi Secura locate their Master. They began their search by seeking out Vilmarh Grahrk in Ord Mantell's casino district. Vos asked for Grahrk's help. Grahrk informed Vos and Secura that he had been in the employ of the Morgukai, obtaining cortosis and flying transports for them. He went on to say that had been the pilot of a ship carrying Tsyr, Bok, Tholme, and Nat Secura, but had been dropped off at Ord Mantell and paid off. After Vos used his Force powers to give the Devaronian a winning edge in the casino, Grahrk finally admitted that Tholme and Nat Secura had been taken to the Nikto homeworld of Kintan. After asking Villie to send a message to Lon Secura, telling him his son had been located, Vos and Secura departed for Kintan. En route to the planet, Vos sensed uneasiness in Secura, uneasiness about him. Secura responded that he was not acting like the Vos in her lekku memories. Vos realized this, but for him, his life began in the burning room on Nar Shaddaa, thanks to Pol Secura, he knew little of his life before that, but assured Secura that he was at peace with his situation. Mission to Kintan Upon arrival on Kintan, the Jedi inadvertently set off a sensor, alerting Tsyr and Bok to their presence. The Morgukai tracked the Jedi vessel and blasted it out of the sky, despite Aayla's impressive flying. Realizing their prey were not dead, the Morgukai set out on foot to hunt them down, but were ambushed. The Jedi managed to escape for a time, using the explosion of a thermal detonator as cover, but were again ambushed by the Morgukai as they attempted to cross a lava river. A fierce battle ensued, in which Secura attempted to fend off the two Morgukai, while Vos, already safely on the opposite side of the river, used the Force to steady Secura's footing. Even after being wounded by Tsyr, Vos was still able to aid Secura in reaching him. Leaving the Morgukai behind, Vos and Secura made a difficult climb up to the fortress where Nat Secura was being held. A sandstorm impeded their progress, forcing them to seek shelter within a cave. Inside, Vos informed Secura that she had passed all the preliminary trials to become a Jedi Knight, and the coming battle would be her final test. He encouraged her to steady herself, and release her feelings of self-doubt if she wished to succeed. Once within the fortress, the Jedi were again confronted by Tsyr, who set attack droids upon them. Vos told his apprentice to seek out Nat Secura, while he engaged Tsyr. Jedi Secura feared for Vos's life, as he had already been wounded in the previous battle, but Vos was resolute. However, his situation became increasingly desperate with the arrival of Bok, thought lost at the lava river. Vos was able to hold his own in the battle, recovering Master Tholme's lightsaber and beheading Tsyr. Bok, however, was still alive, and shot Vos through the shoulder. By this time, Secura had located and rescued both Tholme and Nat, and raced to Vos's aid. She sliced off Bok's arm, and watched his apparent demise as he threw himself from a cliff. Vos, however, was on the verge of death. Secura helped heal Vos and return him to consciousness, at which point he thanked her, calling Secura his "woman". Vos, Secura and Tholme returned Nat Secura to Ryloth, and then departed for Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. Separatist Civil War (5 BJP to 0 AJP) Battle of Geonosis Vos was part of the Jedi strike team that Master Mace Windu took with him to rescue, Senator Padmé Amidala, Knight Siri Tachi, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and his cousins Leia and Luke Skywalker on Geonosis. Quinlan Vos fought alongside the 212 Jedi, including his lover, Aayla Secura. Vos was then rescued from the arena by the timely arrival of Master Yoda and gunships of the newly formed Republic Clone Army. Double agent During the time of the Separatist uprising, Vos had been working undercover setting up an elaborate network for spying on the CIS. Immediately after participating in the Battle of Geonosis, however, his flow of information to Coruscant stopped. Aayla Secura was sent to investigate, since she would know him the best, as his former padawan. She found that Vos was very upset since he had known nothing of the development on Geonosis. They managed to steal information together on the future Separatist attack on Kamino. She also learned then that Vos was beginning to get emotionally involved with one of his agents, Khaleen Hentz. Vos played a major part in the Clone Wars when he infiltrated Count Jard Dooku's inner circle under strict orders from Tholme and part of the Jedi Council. He provided valuable information to the Jedi and the Republic. While undercover, he was forced to do things that would convince most of the Jedi he had joined the CIS, such as betraying Republic information at the Battle of Brentaal IV. Agen Kolar was sent to Nar Shaddaa to bring Vos in once he learned of Vos's actions at Brentaal IV. Vos escaped Kolar, but Hentz was captured. Deep in a Coruscant prison, Tholme offered Hentz her freedom in exchange for her cooperation in contacting Vos. Meanwhile, Count Dooku played into Vos's dark side weakness and drew him "closer to the shadows", as Vos himself described it, than he had ever been before. When Dooku took his acolytes to Kiffu to negotiate establishing a Separatist base on Kiffex, the Guardians refused. When the two sides attacked, Vos tried to rescue his great-aunt, the Sheyf Tinté Vos, and killed acolyte Kadrian Sey in the process. Seeing Vos's true intentions, Dooku went after and caught Vos. Dooku hinted to Vos that the Sheyf held a dark secret. He tempted Vos to use the dark side to strengthen his psychometric powers so he could read the Sheyf's past. When Vos did this, he discovered that Sheyf Tinté had sacrificed his parents to Anzati vampires as part of an unholy business deal. Vos went into a blood rage and with a surge of dark side power, Vos swung through his aunt with his lightsaber. Dooku now knew Vos's conversion was no act. Dooku's servant As a reward for his homicidal service to the Count and to signify Vos' now cemented position as one of Dooku's Dark Side Adepts, Dooku gave Vos the ancient crystal that once powered Darth Andeddu's blade to power his own. By 2 BJP, Vos was, along with Asajj Ventress, one of Dooku's top assassins. He was, on one important occasion, given a mark by Dooku and told that this person would be at a high-class banquet on Coruscant. Dooku implied that the mark was in fact the second Sith, whom, unbeknownst to Vos, the Count knew Vos was obsessed with discovering and, possibly, eliminating. Vos jumped at the chance, as Dooku knew he would, and along with Hentz, infiltrated the banquet disguised as a recently killed Kiffari general. Vos was told via holocomm when the mark was in front of him, but Vos saw both Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as well as Senator Viento. Vos decided that Viento was the most likely to be the target, as it was unthinkable that Palpatine could be the second Sith, so he waited until later that night and broke into Viento's quarters to attempt the assassination, using his powers of self-concealment to hide his presence from the Jedi assigned to guard Viento, K'Kruhk. However, K'Kruhk had been keeping a watchful eye on Vos at the party and, even though he couldn't sense Vos at first, was aware of the fact that Viento may be in danger. Just as Vos ignited his lightsaber to kill Viento, K'Kruhk burst through the window and lunged for Vos. He was too late, however; Vos had already slashed Viento across the chest. After a brawl with the Whiphid Jedi, in which both combatants were wounded, K'Kruhk more so than Vos, Vos escaped with Hentz's help. Angered and confused, he decided to return to Dooku to find some answers. Vos realized that Viento could not have been the second Sith, as Vos would not have so easily been able to eliminate a Sith Lord and when he confronted Dooku about the Count's misleading him, Dooku seemed amused and stated that he never said that the mark was the second Sith, seemingly taking pleasure in his own hidden awareness of Vos' obsession with rooting out the second Sith. One month after recovering Darth Andeddu's holocron, Vos returned to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He made a recording about the holocron and Dooku. It is unknown whether Tionne acquired the holocube or the record was copied to a holocron. Next on the Count's hit-list was the Twilek Kh'aris Fenn, a traitor to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, condemned for using the funds Dooku had supplied as a means to aid the Separatists for the Twilek's own needs. Fenn was executed by Vos for his treachery, with each murder further immersing himself in the Dark Side. By this time, most Jedi, with the exception of Tholme and perhaps Secura to some extent, were convinced that the Kiffar had surrendered to the dark side. But Vos escaped Dooku's grasp; on the planet Honoghr, Aayla Secura and clone trooper commander Bly were trying to find an SIP (Scientific Information Packet) disk containing evidence of the Separatists contaminating the planet. Vos met them, and told Secura he had not really turned to the dark side. He helped them recover the disk, but then threatened to kill Secura if she did not give it up. He revealed his true intentions in joining the Separatists: to find out the identity of the Second Sith and kill him to end the war. Secura forced Vos to see the light by saying he could kill her or return to Coruscant with her, if there was any good left in him. Vos almost agreed, but fled after Bly shot him. This convinced Secura that Quinlan Vos was not totally lost. Old Friends Months later, Vos met Obi-Wan Kenobi, on the derelict spaceship Titavian IV, and they found themselves on opposite sides. But by helping him escape Asajj Ventress and Tol Skorr, Vos managed to convince Kenobi that he still served the Republic. In the ensuing skirmish, Skorr told Vos that Dooku knew of his duplicity from the start. Trying to escape the ship, Kenobi proposed that one of them retrieve the Skorp-Ion with his starfighter so they'd both escape. Vos volunteered to hold off the Dark Jedi, but Kenobi knew he was injured so Vos took the fighter. He managed to repair the Ion and then destroyed Kenobi's starfighter to prevent Skorr from getting his hands on it. He then disabled Skorr's ship and the two Jedi Masters jumped to the Rendili system. Master Saesee Tiin had him imprisoned to await trial. During the ensuring battle, power to the prison hold was lost, so Vos escaped to take a starfighter to assist the Republic. He helped Kenobi board the lead Rendili ship to rescue Plo Koon, Jace Dallin and Jan Dodonna. When he returned to Coruscant, where he managed to convince the Council of Reconciliation of his intentions. Vos was given time to recuperate and then served as a General. But Vos had not faced his demons yet, he continued working for the Confederacy in a mad race to uncover the second Sith Lord. He read Viento's corpse, determining that an Anzati was responsible for Finis Valorum's death. He went to Dexter Jettster, who put out the word for assassin Saljé Tasha. After relieving her of her cortosis gauntlets, he used his reading, enhanced by his teachings from Dooku to determine her hirer. He saw the face of Separatist Jedi Sora Bulq, which he believed to be the face of the second Sith. Tasha, bound to the Anzati Code of Honor, became determined to make him "one of the Silent Voices, forever." Luckily, Hentz hit the Anzati with a pole before she could suck out his brain. As Tasha fled Hentz's blaster shots, Vos blindly believed that he knew the Second Sith's identity and was determined to finish Bulq off himself, rather than tell Master Yoda. Siege of Saleucami On Saleucami, Vos fought alongside Secura, as part of the forces led by Oppo Rancisis, sent to prevent the Morgukai clones from leaving the planet. He had Khaleen Hentz arrange a meeting with Sora Bulq. After a night together, Vos recorded into his holocron that he would kill the second Sith. Fighting a false battle against Skorr, he was taken to Bulq, who was communicating to Dooku. He was ordered to kill Tholme, even if it meant compromising his position. He found his master over a lava ridge. He begged him to join in destroying Bulq. Tholme, however, knew that Bulq was only a Dark Jedi and knew things wouldn't be right if Vos continued on in what he was doing. With the "whatever it takes" mindset, he battled his former master and sent him down into the lava. He returned to the fortress to find that Rancisis had been killed. Though the other Jedi suspected Bulq, Master Sian Jeisel felt that Vos had done it. Vos, however, proved that he didn't. Because of Rancisis' death, Vos was placed in overall command of the Republic forces on the battle. To ensure that the siege would be a success, Vos "read" Rancisis's corpse to determine his plans, as he hadn't shared them. Dance with the Dark Side Infiltrating the Separatist base, Vos sent Secura off to set charges on the thermo generators. He then met with Skorr, Bok, Bulq and Dooku (via hologram). He claimed to have read Rancisis' corpse to learn his plans. He claimed that Secura was sent to the shield generators and Bok was sent to get his revenge. But Dooku showed him one last thing -- Khaleen Hentz. The CIS leader revealed that Hentz was a double agent sent to infiltrate his spy ring. She was ordered to gain his sympathy, and confidence, including making him think she loved him. Hentz confessed that some of that was true but she soon fell in love with him for real. Vos was faced with the choice of murdering Hentz or not. She pleaded him to look in her heart and know that truth. He cupped her face in his hands, looked in her eyes and kissed her. He then sliced her chains with his lightsaber, proclaiming he was a Jedi. As he was surrounded by Dark Jedi and Anzati, help came from an unexpected source -- Tholme. He withdrew from the Force and waited to see if he chose the right path. Better than that, Bok didn't find Secura; Vos lied, she was sabotaging the generators. Coming close to the dark side, Secura communicated with her former Master through the Force to bring him into the light. Vos battled against Skorr, while Tholme battled against Bulq, and Hentz fought against Anzati. Skorr told him that the Count had played him for a fool. He proceeded to save Tholme from Bulq. All the while, Dooku taunted him to giving in to the dark side while Tholme pleaded him not to fight with anger. But deep in Vos' inner spirit, he was facing against his most powerful opponent -- himself. Secura, who had defeated Bok and Tholme joined together to remind him of the light. Awakening as a Jedi once again, Vos struck Bulq down. The four of them then escaped the base just as the Republic fleet bombarded the place. As the Jedi Generals departed to other places, Vos agreed to lead a battalion on Boz Pity, also having earned back Jeisel's respect. But he also learned that Hentz was pregnant with his child. He intended to leave the Jedi Order at the end of the Clone Wars, whereupon he would find his love. Shortly before he was rotated out of Saleucami, he had a short discussion with Masters Sian Jeisel, K'Kruhk and Secura. They talked about their next destinations, with Vos going to Boz Pity, Secura to Felucia to help Barriss Offee, and Jeisel and K'Kruhk to Mygeeto, to assist Ki-Adi-Mundi. They parted with camaraderie, with K'Kruhk promising that he would meet Vos again when the war was over. General Vos then took his troops to Boz Pity for the refit, and left for Kashyyyk following the Battle of Coruscant. While there, he, along with Luminara Unduli and Wookiee Elder Gumbaeki, freed a number of Wookiees from Trandoshan enslavement. Near the end of the conflict, Vos's group was cornered and considering retreat when the Inferno blasted in and saved them. Vos introduced the Wookiees to their savior, Vilmarh Grahrk, along with his new co-pilot, Chak. Because of his previous travels with Grahrk, Vos was given full access to the Inferno, which he used to access Grahrk's recent navigational charts. He discovered that Grahrk had been using the Clatuvaac Guild hyperspace routes mentioned by a wounded Trandoshan, leading Vos to believe Grahrk had stolen the information. However, Vos learned that Chak had provided the routes after stowing away on a run Grahrk was carrying out for the Wookiees. The end of the war Order 66 Vos went on to play a part in the Battle of Kashyyyk. When Order 66 was transmitted to the clone commanders throughout the galaxy, Vos was on the overseer's platform of a Juggernaut, when a neighboring tank fired on him and destroyed the tank he had been standing on. Believed to be dead, Vos emerged from the explosion badly wounded, though very much alive. His right arm was broken and bloody and his lungs burned. Upon learning of the betrayal of his troops, Vos realized his priority was to survive in the jungles of Kashyyyk. He knew also that if this betrayal had occurred on Kashyyyk, then it had happened elsewhere. He vowed to escape Kashyyyk and track down the second Sith Lord he had been searching for during the war, and bring an end to the dominion of the dark side. Quinlan Vos escaped into the woods of Kashyyyk, eluding the clone troopers. He clung to his training as a Jedi through his pain, using lessons taught by Yoda, Mace Windu, and Count Dooku to overcome his clone opponents. He was eventually tracked by Clone Commander Faie, who told Vos that if he didn't come out of hiding, Faie would call in an air strike and kill himself, Vos, and the neighboring Wookiee village. Vos made up his mind that he couldn't run and hide, that he would never track down the second Sith Lord, and that his destiny was to stop Faie and protect the innocent Wookiees. Vos jumped from his perch, lightsaber in hand, and Faie shot him a moment before Vos killed the clone commander. Both men fell to the forest floor. Grahrk soon came looking for Vos and found him on the ground, the dead Faie a few feet away. Soon after this, a squad of clone troopers burst through the woods, and found Grahrk standing over a Jedi funeral pyre. The Devaronian claimed to have killed the Jedi himself. As the clone troopers left, Grahrk said under his breath, "All debts paid, Jedi". Eight months later, in a cave on Kashyyyk, Khaleen Hentz and her baby had met up with Masters Tholme and T'ra Saa, along with some Wookiees. Hentz was watching a holocube from Vos, explaining his feelings for her, when suddenly he himself walked in, and repeated the words to her face. Hentz had feared that Vos was dead, as had they all, but due to Grahrk's trickery (he had burned Faie's body instead), Vos had escaped off-planet and been healed. Hentz fell into Vos's arms, and then presented him with their child, Korto Vos. Painting the traditional Kiffar markings on his newborn son, Vos declared that the darkness would never touch the boy, for he would be raised in the light. Personality and traits Though Quinlan Vos was a good Jedi in many ways, he had an ongoing struggle with the dark side which continued long into the Clone Wars. He was consumed by hatred for his great aunt, Tinté Vos, after discovering that she had sacrificed his parents to Anzati vampires, and murdered her in cold blood, completing his fall to the dark side. However, despite committing many evil acts during his time as Dooku's Dark Acolyte, Vos managed to convince his old friend Obi-Wan Kenobi that he still served the Republic and he helped Kenobi escape Tol Skorr and Asajj Ventress. Vos was very mindful of his cover as a Dark Acolyte, sacrificing a childhood friend, Shylar so that he wouldn't reveal himself. Vos displayed great strength of character by overcoming the dark side during the Clone Wars. Despite being a Jedi, Quinlan Vos fell in love with Khaleen Hentz and at the end of the Clone Wars he became the father of their child, Korto Vos. He had a close bond with Aayla Secura, and at one point they were lovers. Vos had a rather sarcastic sense of humour and when he faced Tsyr and Bok on Kintan he said that the two of them against himself, who was wounded at the time, was unfair before asking them if it would be easier for them if he closed his eyes. Vos was openly disdainful to clone troopers leading him to be disliked by them and downright hated by Sergeant Kal Skirata. Relationships Khaleen Hentz Shylar Powers and Abilities Lightsabers and Weapons Notes Links Gallery of Quinlan Vos Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Impersonators Category:Spies Category:Assassins Category:Pilots Category:Inhabitants of Kiffu Category:Clan Vos Category:Republic Army generals